Multipurpose tools are widely popular for their utility in a substantial number of different applications. As its name suggests, a multipurpose tool includes a number of tools carried by a common frame. A multipurpose tool may include different combinations of tools depending upon its intended application. For example, multipurpose tools that are designed for a more universal or generic application can include pliers, a wire cutter, a bit driver, one or more knife blades, a saw blade, a bottle opener or the like. Other multipurpose tools are designed to service more specific applications or niche markets and correspondingly include tools that are useful for the intended application. For example, multipurpose tools may be specifically designed for automobile repairs, hunting, fishing or other outdoor applications, gardening and the like.
One reason for the popularity of multipurpose tools is the capability provided by a multipurpose tool to provide a wide range of functionality with a single tool, thereby reducing the need to carry a number of different tools to perform those same functions. For example, a single multipurpose tool may be carried instead of a pair of pliers, one or more screwdrivers, a knife and a bottle opener. As such, the burden upon a user is reduced since the user need only carry a single multipurpose tool.
As noted above, one common tool of a multipurpose tool is a bit driver. A bit driver is advantageously designed to receive a variety of different bits in order to increase the functionality of the multipurpose tool. To facilitate the ease of operation by the user, it would also be desirable for the extra bits, that is, the bits not presently engaged by the bit driver, to be stored and carried by the multipurpose tool so as to be readily available to the user and to avoid loss of the bits. However, it is also desirable for the multipurpose tool to have a compact form such that the storage of the extra bits by the multipurpose tool would desirably not increase the overall size of the multipurpose tool or restrict the capability of the multipurpose tool to assume a compact form.
As multipurpose tools are frequently carried by users in the field, it is desirable for the multipurpose tools to be relatively small and lightweight while remaining rugged so as to resist damage. In order to reduce the overall size of a multipurpose tool, some multipurpose tools have been designed to be foldable. In this regard, foldable multipurpose tools are designed to move between a closed position and an open position. Generally, the closed position is more compact with the multipurpose tool frequently being carried in the closed position. Conversely, while the open position is generally less compact than the closed position, the open position generally allows the deployment of one or more of the tools that are stowed and relatively inaccessible when the multipurpose tool is in the closed position.
For example, a multipurpose tool may include pliers having a pair of jaws connected to respective handles. In the open position, the pliers are deployed and capable of being actuated by movement of the handles toward and away from one another. In the closed position, the handles may be folded about the pliers such that the pliers are no longer functional. In the closed position, however, the multipurpose tool is more compact with the form factor generally defined by the proximal relationship of the handles.
However, it may be desirable for the multipurpose tool to include additional functionality. As such, the present applicant has designed a multipurpose tool having a compact configuration, even in instances in which the multipurpose tool includes additional functionality.